Corpectomy spacers are implants used in surgical procedures to replace vertebrae or portions of vertebrae. Improvement is desired in the construction of corpectomy spacers used in spinal surgery.
The disclosure advantageously provides a spacer configured to facilitate installation, and configured to permit the spacer to be located for effectiveness.